Smoke
by Libania Photine
Summary: This is my own take on a NON-SLASH Merry/Pippin relationship. It came to mind while listening to my Natalie Imbruglia CD on the long car-ride back from Maine, while reading FOTR. After seeing the movie, i notced that Merry drank and awful lot, and.. wel


A/n: Hello, all! This is my first LOTR fic, so please be gentle in your reviews. I got this idea in the car, while under the influence of motion- sickness medicience. In other words, I was tired, and extremely numb. Heh. Aaanyway, this is a songfic to Natalie Imbruglia's song, "Smoke." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** My Lullaby, hung out to dry  
  
What's up with that  
  
It's over  
  
Where are you dad  
  
Mum's lookin' sad  
  
What's up with that  
  
It's dark in here  
  
*** Pippin moaned. He had once again been awoken by his best friend's racket. He had been having a wonderful dream, in which he parents and he were reunited. He wrapped his blankets around himself, as it was cold, and he was more than afraid of the dark. He heard heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs, and towards his room.  
  
***  
  
Why, bleeding is breathing  
  
You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room  
  
Try, bleeding is believing  
  
I used to  
  
***  
  
Merry flung open the door, a pint in hand. He kicked Pippin in the ribs. "Ge'upp!" he slurred. Pippin tried to get up, but was weighed down with fear. "GE'UPP!" Merry shouted, and kicked him again. Pippin yelped, but did as he was told, and tried to keep his footing, even though it was a near impossible task, and he had to latch onto the nightstand in order to stand somewhat sufficiently. Merry slapped his across the face. "Why were you sleeping?!" He demanded. Pippin shook with fright. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s- s-sorry, Merry.. I was just too tired, I couldn't stay up. I'm sorry, I really am," he said, shakily. Merry grabbed Pippin arm, and dug his nails through it, opening up old wounds, and creating new ones.  
  
*** My mouth is dry  
  
Forgot how to cry  
  
What's up with that  
  
You're hurting me  
  
I'm running fast  
  
Can't hide the past  
  
What's up with that  
  
You're pushing me  
  
*** Pippin just stood there, staring into the eyes he once trusted. The owner of those eyes latched onto him, and shoved him against a wall. "You jagazz!" Merry exclaimed. Pippin's eyes teared, and he just stared at Merry. "Why.? Why do you hate me.?" he asked. "Hay'e, yeh? I don' hay'e yeh! Dis iz just touh luv.., aye," he slurred, and slapped Pippin. "Please. stop. Meridoc, please." Pippin pleaded. "'Ow can yeh esspec' teh suvive if yeh can' 'andle dis,?" Merry snarled.  
  
*** Why, bleeding is breathing  
  
You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room  
  
Try, bleeding is believing  
  
I used to  
  
I used to  
  
*** Merry finally left. Pippin curled up in the corner, and rocked back and forth, crying. There was a soft knock at the door. Pippin wimpered in fear, and then let out a sigh of relief when he saw Frodo walk into the room. "Peregrin! What's wrong? I heard yelling and crying and.. oh my God! You're bleeding!" Frodo exclaimed, and sat next to his bloody friend. He took off his vest, and gave it to Pippin. "Here. soak up the blood," he said. Pippin took it, and pressed it to his face. "Thank you," he said softly, looking down. "Don't tell anyone, ok?" he asked. "Merry would literally kill me.if. anyone knew." he muttered.  
  
*** Why, bleeding is breathing  
  
You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room  
  
Try, bleeding is believing  
  
I saw you crawling on the floor  
  
Why, bleeding is breathing  
  
You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room  
  
Try, bleeding is believing  
  
I saw you crawling to the door  
  
Why, bleeding is breathing  
  
You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room  
  
Try, bleeding is believing  
  
I saw you falling on the floor Frodo nodded. "Okay. it's just. I saw everything, and. he needs help, Pippin. I noticed earlier how much he was drinking, and. I was gonna say something, but, he was getting really rowdy. he got us thrown out of the pub, and. I'm sorry." he said, softly. "It's alright. it's not your fault," Pippin said. Frodo got up. "See you in the morning?" he asked. Pippin nodded. "G'night," he answered. As Frodo left, Meridoc walked in. "You fucking little bastard! Why did you tell him?!" Pippin cowered in the corner. "I.i..i..i. I didn't." he stammered. "Oh yes you did, and there'll be hell to pay!" Merry picked him Pippin, and flung him across the room. Pippin bit his lip to keep from crying, and started crawling to the door. Merry just stood and watched. "Think you'll be able to make it? Ha!" he yelled, and kicked him in the side. Pippin kept inching his way closer, until, he collapsed. The pain was too strong, and his will to remain in one piece too weak. He blacked out, only to never awake again. 


End file.
